A Familiar Change of Fate
by Codecrash
Summary: Louise calls upon a divine, beautiful, wise, and powerful being to heed her call and become her familiar, and that is exactly what she receives. She has sown the wind and now whether she likes it or not, must learn to reap the whirlwind. Such is fate.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Familiar of Zero or any of the characters therein. I also don't own Teen Titans or any of the characters therein. This Fanfic is for entertainment purposes only. NONPROFIT YOU READ ME!

Chapter 1

Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière felt sick to her stomach as she unconsciously hid behind some of her taller classmen.

Despite her constant failure at all attempts at spell casting Louise was a proud girl, being the third daughter of the house of Vallière she naturally had every right to be.

Unfortunately it had been that very pride that had placed her in her current predicament. This was the day that all second year students summoned their familiars, and due to an unfortunate incident in class the previous day Louise had boasted to her classmates that she would summon a familiar that would put all others to shame in response to the mockery of her fellow classmates.

Unfortunately for her Louise knew that barring a miracle this was something she just knew she wouldn't be able to back up.

One by one each of her fellow classmates had summoned their familiar's, most were fairly standard as familiars went, birds, cats, reptiles, and other average animals and such. A few were exceptional such as the Bug Bear that had most recently been summoned. And then there were the select few that were just fantastic such as the blue wind dragon summoned by Tabitha, the large mole creature summoned by Guiche, and the fire breathing Salamander summoned by Kirche.

Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst, the Germanian girl Louise despised with a passion. It was not that Kirche's family and hers had a long standing strained relationship, it was not that Kirche had things like height, beauty, and of course larger breasts, it was that the Germanian girl took constant delight in pointing out the pink haired girl's failures while flaunting her looks over her.

Her heart had sunken into despair and her stomach swell with grief upon seeing the fiery Salamander. Knowing that she would likely botch her summoning like all her other spells Louise had been hoping that Kirche – the girl who was always putting her down – would summon an average familiar like most of the students, that way she would at least have a chance to summon a better familiar than the redheaded temptress so that she could at least prove herself better than the bronze skinned redhead in at least one aspect. But now that was but a pipe dream and she once again faced eminent humiliation.

"Alright then has everyone had their turn?" she heard Professor Colbert call out to the assembled students, causing the pink haired girl's blood run cold and instinctively wilt away from sight.

Kneeling beside the balding Professor as she stroked the head of her Salamander familiar Flame, Kirche couldn't help but give an eager smirk. "No, not quite," she said smugly, looking about for Louise. "Miss Vallière hasn't done it."

Peeking out from behind the cloak of another student Louise scowled at the temptress fire mage then glumly walked out into the midst of the crowd to summon her familiar.

Instinctively the crowd backed away from her muttering their regards towards the pink eyed girl amongst themselves, most with scorn and snobbish contempt.

"Louise the Zero. Wonder what she'll summon," one boy snidely commented.

"There's no way she can summon anything," a girl callously said. "We'll just have another explosion and nothing else."

Kirche couldn't help but enjoy watching the girl about to humiliate herself. "With all of your boasting you should be able to summon up something more amazing than this, _right_ Louise?" she smirked as she continued to pet her own familiar.

"Well of course," Louise proudly replied, regretting the words the instant they came out of her mouth. Just why did she have to say such things? All she was doing was adding to her own embarrassment.

No, she mentally affirmed to herself. She was Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière, a proud daughter of the house of Vallière! If there was ever a time for her to succeed then this was it!

Tightening her grip around her wand with new found resolve she raised her wand upward. "Please work," she pleadingly whispered under her breath before inhaling a deep breath to proclaim her spell.

Feeling all eyes burning through her Louise gave a quick mental gulp as she suppressed her fear and doubt. "My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe!" she exclaimed aloud in absolute confidence.

Her opening words swiftly swept through the crowd leaving an air of confusion in the wake.

"What kind of spell is that?" the blonde haired Montmorency Margarita la Fère de Montmorency wondered as she stared in bewilderment at the girl.

"Whatever it is it's original, that's for sure," replied her boyfriend Guiche de Gramont.

Not being one for many words Kirche's best friend Tabitha merely remained silent as she instead looked up from the book she had been reading to observe Lois with a faint interest.

"My divine, beautiful, wise, and powerful servant heed my call!" Louise continued speaking as righteously as possible, ignoring the crowd's comments. "I wish and add from the very bottom of my heart, answer my guidance and appear!"

Confidently Louise then flicked her wand about before proudly pointing it outwards in front of her.

Instantly the entire area was rocked by a thunderous explosion and the entire area was blanketed in a fogbank of the ensuing smoke.

"I told you that was going to happen," coughed the anonymous boy who had spoken earlier.

As the smoke began to clear Guiche immediately came to his girlfriend's side. "Hey, are you alright Montmorency?" he asked in concern. It was then he noticed the awestruck look on her face. "Huh? Is there something wrong?"

Montmorency didn't reply instead she just pointed over towards Louise who was now made visible by the rapidly fleeting smoke.

It took less than a moment for him and the rest of the gathered students to see there was something lying at Louise' feet.

"What…?" he whispered in confusion.

Louise gawked in muted horror and confusion as she stared down at the figure lying unconscious at her feet.

"A- _a human?_" Kirche exclaimed in disbelief.

"Look how she's dressed," one boy humorously observed. "Looks like a peasant."

"Yes a peasant, there's no doubt about it," agreed Guiche.

"What kind of peasant dresses like that?" one student wondered noting the girl's armored attire.

"Must be a guard or some kind of soldier."

"From _where_ exactly? I've never heard of a country that had armor like _that_, and what's with those shackles?"

"Maybe she's some kind of criminal?"

"Figures, Louise the Zero _would_ summon someone like that."

Louise stared down in utter confusion at the alleged familiar she had just summoned. It was a girl with tanned orange skin and long scarlet hair even redder than Kirche's. Covering her body was a skin tight black and purple suit of armor that was accompanied by a purple 'M' shaped metal visor that covered her forehead and the side of her face. Most notably however were the large sizable shackles enveloping her hands and the lower halves of her arms in complete restraint.

"Th- that is s-supposed to be divine and… beautiful and… wise… and… powerful," Louise stammered, trembling with panic and confusion.

Kirche cut through the hanging silence with a gloating chuckle. "Exactly what I should have expected from someone who boasted as much as you did," she said.

"Louise the Zero, she always lives up to expectations," a chubby boy with an owl familiar observed causing the other students to burst into laughter.

Louise tightened her fists as she listened to her peers laughing at her. A human, _just how was it possible she summoned a human?_ How humiliating.

Unable to stomach another moment of their endless mockery she turned to the teacher in outrage. "Professor Colbert!"

"Yes Louise?" replied the teacher.

"May I please try the summoning spell again!" she exclaimed she pointed to the unconscious girl lying on the ground. "Clearly this is some kind of mistake. There's no way I can have a human for a familiar!"

The teacher's eyes narrowed at the girl in offense. "I'm sorry Louise, I'm afraid that cannot be permitted," he replied shaking his head.

"What!" she exclaimed in horror. "Just why not!"

"A mage summoning a familiar is a sacred time honored tradition," he replied solemnly. "To try again would be a blasphemous act against the ritual itself. Whether you like it or not this girl has been chosen to be your familiar, and there is nothing that can be done to undo it."

"Mr. Colbert no one has ever had a peasant for a familiar, it's… _IT'S UNHEARD OF!_" she exclaimed in protest.

As her situation became all too clear, the surrounding students once again broke into gales of laughter.

"But Mr. Colbert-!" Louise started.

"Miss Vallière there will be no exceptions, peasant girl not withstanding!" he cut off definitively. "Now I suggest you wake her and continue with the ritual!"

"But- but-!"

"Either continue with the ritual or I will be forced to expel you from this school!" he ordered, growing weary of her protests.

Louise wanted to protest but instead hung her head and exhaled a heavy sigh of defeat. Either she completed the ritual or she would be expelled. She had no choice. Angrily Louise then fixed her gaze on the sleeping peasant girl.

"Go for it Louise!" Kirche teasingly cheered.

"You had better be thankful for this," Louise muttered as she kneeled down to wake the girl. "Normally someone of noble birth would never do this for a peasant girl."

Gently she poked the orange skinned girl's cheek with her wand, causing the shackled girl to stir and slowly awaken. Seeing her begin to awaken Louise came close to her face to finish the ritual. "My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière," she began "Oh Pentagon that rules the five powers, bless this individual and make her my familiar."

Having completed the verbal portion of the last part of the ritual Louise leaned towards the girl to have her lips embrace the girl's.

A hush fell over the crowd as every boy present held their breath on silent anticipation as they readied themselves to witness the kind of kiss most of them had only thought about in their wildest dreams.

It was then however as Louise's lips became mere millimeters away from the girl's, that suddenly her eyes snapped open, glowing with intense emerald light. "_Ghuhkq taah!_"

Without warning the girl's right foot suddenly was planted against Louise's solar plexus and then sent her launching up into the air.

Everyone watched in shock as the pink haired girl went screaming through the air and come landing into a nearby bush.

Instantly the armored girl sprang to her feet and darted her gaze about her new surroundings, eyes glowing with green fury. "_Slohg mee no vor nott!_" she demanded angrily as she pointed the ends of her large shackles towards the students. "_Slohg vor! Uhtt ghuscheq shurhroa!_"

Immediately everyone flinched in fear of the redheaded glowing eyed girl which clearly demonstrated she was _not_ the peasant she had seemed.

Seeing the fear in their eyes the girl merely grunted in angry frustration. She did not have time for waiting.

Unleashing an angry cry the girl wildly swung he arms about causing several of the students to flee in fear.

Eyes wide with fear Louise quickly recovered from her initial shock of being tossed like a sack of flour and immediately ran for the nearest cover, which in this case was a stone wall risen from the ground by Guiche. "She's gone mad!" she exclaimed in panic as the girl brought shackles slamming to the ground with a mighty impact.

"Shukq! Yoqk! Mezmrett!" she screamed aloud, mightily striking the ground with each word.

"I would call _that_ a general understatement!" Guiche exclaimed fearfully.

"You just had to summon a psychopath, _didn't you_ Louise!" Kirche hotly shouted over the sound of a large bang. Apparently the armored girl had moved on from striking the ground and had refocused on a nearby wall.

"Forget that!" shouted Montmorency. "Let's just focus on how we get her to stop before she turns her attention on _us!_"

"Shackles," Tabitha stated blandly.

"Huh?" Louise said, staring at the shorthaired girl in puzzlement.

"Of course!" exclaimed Kirche with a look of realization. "She's trying to get those shackles off! So maybe if they come off then maybe she'll calm down!"

"And just how do you suggest that happens?" demanded Guiche. "It's not like she's in a very approachable mood!"

This was emphasized as the girl brought her shackles crashing into the wall. Peeking out from behind the makeshift wall Louise stared at the rampaging girl or more accurately her glowing eyes which assuredly told her her familiar was _not_ human. But if she wasn't human, she thought nervously. Then just what _was_ she?

Louise's thoughts were snapped back to the present as Kirche turned her gaze on her with a look in her eyes the pink haired girl did _not_ like. "Well Louise, how about you do the honors," she said. "She is _your_ familiar after all." She then gave a sly goading smile. "That is unless you can't _control_ your familiar."

"'_Can't control my familiar'!_" she repeated in outrage. "If you doubt my control then I'll just show you how in control I am!"

And with that she stomped out from behind the stone wall towards her out of control future familiar.

Watching the pink haired girl from the safety of Guiche's wall Kirche couldn't help but grin, Louise's temper and pride just made it too easy.

"Good thinking," Guiche congratulated the Germanian girl. "While that girl is distracted we can make a break for it."

"Oh… well I suppose there is that," mused Kirche thoughtfully. "Actually I just thought it would be funny to see just what Louise will do."

Louise gulped as she cautiously walked towards the enraged armored girl as she continued to pound away at the wall which was rapidly being reduced to rubble.

Blast her infernal pride, she mentally berated herself. She just had to prove she could control this wild peasant. And now… well now she had no idea what to do.

Louise's thoughts were brought to a screeching halt when the armored girl suddenly caught sight of her approach. "_Ghuhkq taah!_" she angrily shouted whirling around defensively.

Louise gulped fearfully as she caught sight of the severe damage done to the wall. However she quickly swallowed her fear. If she was to ever get any respect from her peers then she had to show no fear now. "Easy, I'm not going to do anything," she said soothingly as she raised her wand.

"_Ghuhkq taah booh ahggna!_" the girl threateningly warned, unsure of the pink haired girl's intentions.

Louise stood her ground showing she was unafraid and meant no harm. "Don't worry I'm just going to remove those shackles," she again soothed while quickly trying to remember a spell she had learned the previous year to open any lock. After moment of thought she then readied her wand and diligently focused on saying the correct words.

However instead of having the desired effect instead there was a massive explosion. The ensuing smoke cloud quickly cleared to reveal Louise, marred with the smears of fresh soot from the explosion and one _VERY_ miffed green glowing eyed familiar.

However to Louise's overwhelming relief the shackles around the red haired girl's arms suddenly began to riddle with cracks before quickly breaking to pieces and falling to the ground like shattered glass.

The girl's anger of the explosion quickly subsided as she rubbed her wrists, glad to finally be free of her restraints.

"See?" Louise said as lowered her wand and wiped the soot from her face. "Now maybe we can complete the ri-"

Louise was suddenly cut off as the girl grabbed the back of her neck and forcefully pulled the pink haired girl's lips into her own.

Instantly her eyes widened in panic and her heart instinctively seemed to stop as she felt the girl's lips tenderly press against her own.

And then Louise was instantly pulled away and tossed to the ground. The girl's glowing eyes piercingly stared down at her. "If you wish not to be _destroyed_ then you will leave me alo-!" she began much to everyone's surprise.

The girl cut herself off as she suddenly noticed her body began to feel hot. Quickly she grabbed Louise by the scruff of the neck and hoisted the pink haired girl off the ground. "What is this!" she demanded, eyes glowing even brighter with anger. "What is it you have done to m-!"

Again she cut herself off as the back of her left hand began to glow and her body felt as though it were burning with the fire of a thousand suns. Instantly she let go of Louise and fell to her knees and groaned in agony as steam wafted outwards from her body.

"Don't worry, it's just the rune of the familiar being burned onto you," Louise quickly explained fearing just what the girl might do when the ritual was completed.

As the glowing rune began to take on the girl's hand Professor Colbert's arched an eyebrow when he caught sight of the rune. He had seen a rune much like that one before, was it… no, it wasn't possible, he thought chiding himself for thinking such ridiculous notions. But then again… maybe not, perhaps it best he looked in his books when his time was free, he considered. Just to be safe.

It was then as the light from the newly burned rune on the girl's left hand began to fade that she was pushed over the brink of her tolerance and was overwhelmed by the ritual's completion, causing her to pass out and collapse to the ground.

0 0 0

Waking from a deep sleep the armored girl tossed and turned, groggily noting the soft sheets brush against her hands.

What a horrible dream she had had, she thought as she rolled from her side to her back. Her home had been ravaged, and she sent into slavery only to find herself among such strange beings. And then there was the girl who had freed-

Instantly her thoughts were brought to a screeching halt as her waking senses took hold, telling her she was wearing her armor.

She opened her emerald eyes only to have them immediately widen with shock as she saw she was not in her own bedchambers.

"It's about time you finally woke up," Louise sighed in frustration as she rose from her seat by the bed. "Maybe now I can finally get some slee-"

Louise was cut off as she was grabbed by her shirt and instantly shoved against the wall by the red haired familiar. "You will explain yourself!" she demanded, eyes glowing with green anger. "For what purpose have you brought me here! Why did you free me! _I demand you answer me now!_"

Louise's eyes grew wide with anxious shock as she was then raised several inches off the ground. However her shock was quick to dissolve into anger. "'_For what purpose?_'" she exclaimed in incredulous anger that surprised the redhead. "How dare you speak to me like that! I brought you here because you're my familiar and I was trying to be nice!"

The girl's glowing eyes narrowed. "'_Nice_'… we do not have this word on Tamaran," she replied somewhat confused as she maintained her glare on the girl. "Closest is rutha; weak!"

"Well here nice is exactly what it means!" Louise snapped. "NOW PUT ME DOWN!"

There was a brief pause as the girl stared at Louise and processed her words. Finally she decided to let her go and released her grip, letting her pink haired captive plop to the floor on her backside. She didn't have time for this anyway. She needed to escape and find somewhere to hide. No doubt the Gordanians would soon descend on this planet looking for her.

Quickly she turned and bolted for the door, leaving the pink haired girl staring at the door in shock. "Hey come back here!" Louise at last shouted springing back onto her feet and chased after her green eyed familiar. "I said get back here! _Stupid familiar!_"

0 0 0

Hearing voices at the bottom of steps as she silently floated down the stariwell, the armored redhead cautiously came to swift halt as she set down at the bottom of the stairwell. Her searching gaze quickly fell on a boy with golden hair dressed in a black cloak talking with a brown haired girl dressed in a brown cloak.

Eyes narrowing with concentration she quickly retreated back out of sight and considered her options, taking sock of her situation. Simply knocking them out certainly wasn't an option as it would probably only cause a commotion, she thought extinguishing the green glow of energy from her hands. Which also meant flying past them was also not an option. No, it was most certain the Gordanians would have followed her to this world, if they had not already, she _had_ been unconscious for X'hal only knew how long. Whatever the case she knew she would soon have to flee the planet once the opportunity presented itself, until then she knew it was best she try to walk amongst the local populace unnoticed. Meaning, for the time being, she would restrain herself from using her powers until her situation had been better assessed. Yes, what was most certainly needed now was to remain inconspicuous and not draw attention to herself, at least for the time being anyway.

In the hall Guiche smiled flirtatiously at the freshman girl called Katie as she dreamily stared up at him. "You know I've been told I make a marvelous soufflé," she said.

"Mmm, I'd love to try one sometime," he replied with a smile he knew would set her heart aflutter.

"_Really?_" Katie exclaimed, barely able to hold in her glee. "You truly would?"

"But of course my dear lovely Katie," he suavely replied. "Surely you must know that I could never lie to one as fair as you."

"Oh lord Guiche," she breathed eyes sparkling with affection.

"There is absolutely nothing hidden behind my feelings for you," he promised.

It was then he noticed a certain orange skinned armored redhead casually walk around a nearby corner and begin her way down the hall.

Recognizing the girl from the rapidly spreading rumor of the infamous familiar who had threatened to destroy her master, Katie meekly hid behind the young golden haired earth mage.

Guiche merely flashed the armored girl his usual confident smile as she approached them. Katie's fear of the girl could be used to his advantage if he put on a show of fearless indifference. Not that there really was anything for him to be frightened of, this was Louise's familiar after all. "Ah up and about I see," he greeted without worry. He then jokingly added. "I don't suppose I should be worried for Louise since you're alone then?"

The armored girl's face remained impassive as she continued onward without bothering to reply.

"Hold on a moment," Guiche commanded the girl, not one who particularly liked being ignored. "I believe some thanks _is_ in order after all. When you fainted we were all burdened with the chore of taking you to Louise's room."

The girl paused from making her departure and turned to face him. "Then I believe your expression is 'thanks'," she said, casting him a nod before then quickly continuing on her way, hearing the sound of running footsteps coming from the stairwell.

"Oh lord Guiche," Katie cooed, looking at him with a gaze of admiration as the girl exited the hallway. "You were so brave."

Inwardly Guiche couldn't help but smile seeing as his ploy had had its desired effect. "Oh it was nothing my dear," he replied assuredly as he placed his arm around her waist. "Those rumors spreading about Louise's familiar are entirely over exaggerated."

It was then that Louise suddenly came running to a stop out of the stairwell, panting heavily as she caught her breath.

"Oh hello Louise, I see your familiar decided to spare you then," he said with a teasing snicker. He then pointed at the door at the end of the hall. "Though if you're feeling brave then I should probably tell you she went through there."

"Go… catch her," she gasped.

"Me?" he asked in puzzlement.

"Yes," she answered reluctantly. "She's trying to run away."

"Really? Somehow I should be less than surprised," he replied somewhat astonished by the fact. "Though I guess nothing less should be expected from a familiar of _yours_."

"Would you just stop talking and just give me a hand!" she exclaimed angrily.

Guiche teasingly smiled as he gave a false sigh of defeat. "Oh how can I say no to a girl in need?" he said as he then turned to Katie, taking her hand and kissing it gently. "I'm afraid for the moment I must bid you adieu my dear, but take heart I shan't be but a few meager seconds."

As Katie blushed bright red he then dramatically turned and followed after his pink haired classmate to retrieve her runaway familiar. Sometime later he really should thank Louise for affording him the opportunity to play such a noble part, whether she knew it or not she had aided him greatly in his impression on Katie.

0 0 0

Sitting at the rim of the indoor fountain Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst smiled as she listened to Sticks, tonight's selected man of the evening.

"It is truly a dream to be here with you this night Kirche the Fever," he said happily. "An incredible dream."

She chuckled coyly as she leaned her head on his strapping shoulder. "Tonight won't end with just a fever," she promised faintly as she took in the moment.

The moment however was short lived as an armored redheaded girl came running out of a nearby doorway as she came to a screeching stop, momentarily spoiling the mood.

The lightly orange skinned girl's eyes narrowed as she searched the room for an exit upon spotting one she quickly dashed past the couple and out the door.

"Was that Louise's familiar?" Sticks asked to Kirche, recognizing her from the description of the rumor he'd heard. "The one who threatened to destroy her?"

Kirche nodded with a mischievous smirk as she remembered Louise's shocked expression. "That's her," she chuckled.

"You don't suppose she's running because she followed through with it do you?" he asked worriedly.

Kirche nervously paled a little at that thought, however their concerns were immediately laid to rest when Louise came running out of the same doorway as her familiar had. "There she is!" she shouted as she gave chase. "Come on Guiche hurry up!"

Kirche arched an eyebrow of amused intrigue. "Guiche just what is going on?" she curiously asked as the blonde haired boy ran out after Louise.

"You'll have to come and see if you want to believe it," he smugly laughed as he ran past.

Now _very_ intrigued Kirche quickly stood up from her date and quickly followed after the two students and the red-haired familiar.

"Kirche where are you going? What about-?" Sticks began in protest.

"Sorry Sticks but I think we'll have to reschedule for another time!" she waved behind her as she pursued the others out the door, leaving Sticks to his unfortunate lonesome.

0 0 0

Quietly looking up at the night sky, the armored girl stood in the grass covered courtyard as she contemplated some alarming new information that had just been brought to light.

Upon exiting the building and immediately turning to the sky to take flight she had been met with the sight of two moons in the sky, the larger blue and the smaller pink.

How could this be? She wondered, remembering her escape from the Gordanian ship. From what she had seen the planet she had fled to had only one moon so just how was it there were now two moons in the sky.

Attempting to keep her wits about her she quickly collected her thoughts. Yes, she thought confidently. There had been only one moon which meant…

Instantly her expression brightened as she was struck with realization.

Which meant that she may have escaped the Gordanians!

Quickly she refocused her attention to the stars examining their positions. During her escape she had made note of the stars' positions just as her K'Norfka Galfore had always told her to do when flying through space.

To her elation she found that none of the stars' positions matched the ones she had seen, which meant she _had_ escape from the Gordanians' clutches.

"THERE YOU ARE!" angrily shouted a familiar voice.

The armored redhead turned to see the pink haired angrily stomping her way towards her. "JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! HOW DARE YOU TRY AND RUN AWAY! _JUST WHAT KIND OF FAMILIAR ARE YOU?_" Louise angrily thundered as she stormed up to her.

Behind Louise Kirche broke out into laughter, hearing Louise's rant. "Only _you_ could summon a familiar who would want to escape Louise! That is just too good!"

"Well that _is_ our Louise for you," commented Guiche with a sigh and a shrug.

The armored girl studied the girl. "What is it, this fam-il-iar of which you call me?" she finally asked. "I am uncertain of its meaning."

Completely dumbfounded by the question Louise stared at the girl incredulously. _She had summoned a familiar who didn't even know its purpose?_ She thought, inwardly groaning in humiliation.

Behind her Kirche began laughing in near hysterics, finding this fact just too much to hold in. "Only you Louise!" she laughed, holding her sides. "Only you!"

Louise turned and cast the laughing girl a heated glare. "_SHUT UP ZERBST!_" she screamed in outrage which only seemed to fuel the Germanian redhead's laughter.

Realizing the girl was unlikely to soon get an answer from either Louise or Kirche, Guiche decided to instead. After all what sort of nobleman would he be to not help a young lady in need? "If you wish to know what a familiar is my dear then I'll be more than happy to oblige," he replied as he stepped forward. "A familiar is the lifelong partner and protector of a mage who becomes forever bound to the mage upon the completion of the ritual and branded with the runes."

The girl looked to the back of her left hand taking note of the runes then looked to Louise. "Then the reason for my presence here is yours?" the girl surprisingly asked Louise, somewhat unclear.

Louise stared at the girl in disbelief. "Of course it is!" Louise exclaimed in frustration. "I summoned you which makes you my familiar!"

The girl arched her eyebrow as she processed all of this. "I see," she at last said. "Then to you I wish to offer… a-po-lo-gy." She bowed her head in penance. "It was you who rescued me and have been most… '_nice_' to me… Only before has my K'Norfka ever shown me such kindness."

Louise arched an eyebrow, studying her familiar who seemed quite genuine. Finally she sighed and gave a dismissive wave of her hand. "Fine, I suppose I can let all this go… this time," she offered.

The girl smiled at Louise, happy that she had been forgiven for her actions.

"Excuse me," spoke Kirche, eyeing the girl curiously. "You said Louise rescued you, exactly what was it she rescued you from?"

"The Gordanians," the girl replied. "I was… prize. The Gordanians were taking me to the Citadel to be their slave. I had escaped and was being pursued when I was brought to this world."

"And the Citadel are?" Guiche asked fascinated by her story.

"_NOT_ 'nice'," she clarified in a tone that implied that the less said of the Citadel the better.

Louise stared at the girl, not entirely sure what to make of her story. Finally she just shrugged. She wasn't really sure what of make of the girl's story but as far as she was concerned had her familiar now and that was all that really mattered. "Well you're here now," she said. "Now are you done trying to run away, because I'm in no mood to keep chasing you?"

The red haired girl nodded and approached Louise. "I do not wish to run," she replied as she gave the runes on her left hand another glance. It was true she could easily fly back home, but in doing so she feared that the Gordanians would try and recapture her or worse, see her return as a violation of the peace treaty and attack Tamaran. No, she decided. For the sake of her people it was best that she remain in hiding, at least for the moment anyway. She looked towards the pink haired girl and smiled, from what she understood she now also had a duty to be this girl's partner and protector. "I wish to stay here, and be with you who I am now bonded with, and who has shown me much kindness."

"Then come on and follow me back to my room," Louise instructed as she turned and headed back to the dorm, glad her familiar had given up her rebellious streak.

The girl nodded. "Goodbye new friends," she said to Guiche and Kirche before quickly catching up with her pink haired partner and followed alongside her back to the room.

"Well that certainly was different," commented Guiche with a shrug.

"Did you catch what she said earlier?" Kirche absently mused aloud, recalling what the scarlet haired girl's words.

"What do you mean Kirche?" he replied looking at her somewhat puzzled.

"Hmm?" Kirche asked noticing he had spoke as she slipped back to the present. "Oh it's nothing," she quickly stated, "never mind Guiche. It's nothing at all."

Guiche merely shrugged and then headed back inside to continue his time with the charmingly cute Katie, leaving Kirche to her thoughts.

"Just what did she mean by 'this world'?" she curiously wondered to herself as an intrigued smirk formed over her lips. Perhaps there was more to Louise's familiar than first met the eye, or perhaps not. Whatever the case the armored girl had certainly piqued her interest. She supposed she would just have to wait and see…

0 0 0

As Louise closed the door to her room behind her and her new familiar the armored redhead smiled as she looked about the room. "You have such a beautiful room," she complimented wandering about the room looking over the furniture and items it held.

Louise eyed the girl somewhat perplexed by her comment. Her quarters were really no different from any other student's. "Thank you," she at last replied walking over to her dresser and pulled open one of its drawers to retrieve her eveningwear. "But I'd appreciate it if you not call me 'you'. My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière."

"Oh… then I am sorry Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière," she quickly amended bowing her head in quick apology.

"I would prefer it if would you just call me Louise," the pink haired girl replied. "Or – seeing as I am a noble – Lady Louise, whichever you feel is more appropriate at the given time."

The other girl smiled and nodded. "I shall," she confirmed. "…Louise."

Glad that her familiar understood she turned and reached for the clasp of her cape to begin disrobing. She gave quick pause however when she remembered she was not alone.

"Is there something wrong?" asked her familiar, noticing the pink haired girl's pause.

"Er… no, nothing's wrong," she quickly answered, resuming to undress herself while mentally reminding herself that this girl was a familiar and nothing more. When she had finished disrobing she tossed her clothes to her familiar. "Here."

"I do not understand, do you wish me to wear these?" she asked wondering if this were some custom as she looked over the garments handed her.

"No I want you to _wash_ them and have them ready for me by tomorrow morning," she informed as she slipped on her night gown.

"Louise I am afraid I do not know how to do such things," she said apologetically. "Perhaps you could show me?"

"S-show you," Louise stammered, staring at the girl in disbelief. "I can't show you, I'm a noble! Nobles have their clothes washed for them, which is _supposed_ to be _your_ job."

"Oh…" her familiar replied in dawning realization.

Louise sighed, of all the familiars… "You'll just have to have one of the servants to show you how tomorrow," she sighed. "For now just leave them on my desk."

The girl quickly nodded and did as she was instructed.

As Louise sat on her bed another thought came to mind, just where was her familiar to sleep? When her familiar had been rendered unconscious by the ritual she had just been going to let her sleep on the floor but Guiche – being the self proclaimed gentleman he was – had insisted that her familiar rest in her bed. The girl was just a familiar so Louise supposed it didn't really matter to her where her familiar slept that night, but she did _not_ want to have Guiche whining to her about 'mistreating' her familiar. Left with little option she sighed heavily, stupid Guiche. "Listen, until I can get another bed from the school I'm afraid you'll have to sleep in my bed with me," she stated.

"Are you sure, I do not wish to be the imposition for you," her familiar replied, not wanting to trouble the girl.

"Look unless you'd rather sleep on the floor you will get in this bed and get some rest," Louise insisted. "But I expect you to wake me in the morning and have a fresh chang of clothes for me."

With an understanding nod the girl obediently did as she was told and climbed into the soft embrace of the bed's sheets next to Louise.

As she lay here head down on the pillow the red haired familiar smiled warmly at the pink haired girl whose kindness seemed to know no bounds. "Goodnight friend Louise," she said.

Louise stared at the the smiling emerald eyed redhead, surprised she had called her 'friend'. "Er… yes, um goodnight-," she stopped short when she realized she had forgotten something very important. "Um, what exactly _is_ your name anyway?

The girl's smile brightened at the question. "In your language it would be Starfire," she replied happily.

Louise blinked as she thought how strange yet pretty her familiar's name sounded. "Well then goodnight… Starfire," she said as she closed her eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep.

Smiling and unable to fall asleep just yet, Starfire merely watched the kind girl sleep beside her. But after some time had passed she too began to at last drift into her own slumber, dreaming good dreams and resting peacefully for the first time in a long long while. There was no enemy to chase her and no one to enslave her, just the warm kindness of the girl who had saved her. It was… 'nice'.

**Author's notes:** (A _**LOT**_ of them!)

Well fic fans, that's chapter one. Hope you liked it. I must admit that originally I had planned to make this a Ben 10 crossover (hint hint for anyone who can make it work), but quite frankly I've already have enough of those in the works as it is, well that and I couldn't really see breaking away much from the original Familiar of Zero story line if I did, which is why I went with Teen Titans instead.

I chose Starfire to be Louise's familiar for a number of reasons, the first being that none of the other Titans really seemed to fit the bill.

Robin was instantly disqualified because quite frankly while he would fit the bill for the Gandalfr powers – being a martial artist and all – he just wouldn't really have the comedy factor for the whole harem of girl's in love with him.

Raven was also disqualified for the same 'no comedy' reason as Robin, that and the fact that she's already a sorceress and quite frankly I didn't want to deal with her knowing more about magic than probably everyone on Louise's world, that kind of thing could get annoying. Plus since I'm starting this story from the Teen Titans origin episode 'Go' I didn't want to have to deal with the whole Trigon saga down the road.

Cyborg was actually tied with Starfire for position as familiar but because of his dependency on electricity – as seen in the episode where he's pulled back in time – I had to pass on him too. While he was just as perfect for the part in every way, that one detail would have been seriously limiting to the story.

Beastboy was shot down for the part instantly (Sorry BB fans). There are only so many bad jokes I can come up with people, and quite frankly him having all those hot girls into him would probably not have the desired comedy effect.

I had also considered other Titans such as Bumblebee, Kid Flash, etc. but when it came down to it Starfire was the only Titan left standing.

Of course this is not to say other Titans will not be making an appearance, they will be showing up to do their hero thing but it probably won't be for a little while yet.

Those of you who are familiar with the Familiar of Zero series can pretty much guess how much of this will go up until a certain point which leads to my next reason for beginning this fic.

I also chose Starfire because I wanted to try my skills at writing a yuri romance, hopefully I will not disappoint but be warned I'm not the type who writes 'adult scenes'. Barring the girl girl thing I intend to try to keep this fic in the 'T' rating, maybe 'M' for violence and the like depending on how things progress.

My final reason for writing this fic is actually quite simple. _**THERE AREN'T ENOUGH FAMILIAR OF ZERO CARTOON CROSSOVERS PEOPLE! SERIOUSLY, WHAT'S UP WITH THAT! ?**_

Also, for those Titan fans out there who are wondering, no, the Gordanian's will not be invading Louis's world. Starfire escaped and was headed towards earth before being transported to Louise's planet so Earth's still where they invade, thus bring the Titans together, just with a single member change to the roster which will be revealed later during their appearance. As for what Starfire said in Tamaranian before her Louise lip-lock I have absolutely absolutely no idea what any of it translates to, I just used what I heard from the Tamaranian she spoke in the episode 'Go' and wrote it into similar situations. Truth be told I don't know if it's even spelled right, I just tired to write out how it sounded while still trying to make the spelling seem alien.

Finally, I will impart you with the fact that between my other fics, my hectic life, and various other things that occupy my time updates will occur sporadically. Sorry but that's just how it is. I will try to update when possible but until then just try and be patient, all good things take time. It's a sad but true fact.

Oh and on a personal note, _can you believe it only took me four days to write this?_ **I am AWESOME!**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Familiar of Zero or any of the characters therein. I also don't own Teen Titans or any of the characters therein. This Fanfic is for entertainment purposes only. NONPROFIT YOU READ ME!

Chapter 2

The inner recesses of the Gordanian vessel echoed with the fierce wails of rage accompanied by the sound of steel powerfully impacting steel.

Four guards nervously watched the door of a cell, weapons at the ready as the occupying prisoner continued to howl and pummel away at the door.

"The door will hold?" one of the reptilian aliens nervously asked the commanding guard.

The lead guard pensively eyed the door, his grip readily tightening around his staff as the prisoner unyieldingly fought against the barricading door. "It must!" he replied over the thunderous pounding. "The alien _will_ be delivered on schedule. Lord Trogar has commanded it!"

As if fueled by the guard's words the prisoner behind the door continued to scream in even greater rage as the cell's occupant pummeled away at the door with even greater force.

Instinctively the guards flinched as they continued eyeing the door with growing anxiety. "And if this thing gets loose?" another guard asked, increasingly fearing the alternative.

Inwardly the lead guard shuddered at the thought. "Then Zorg help us all," he replied grimly.

An even greater ferial scream emanated from within the cell, and was immediately followed by the immense bangs of powerful of pure unbridled rage.

To the guards' dismay the glass of the door's observing window instantly became riddled with cracks.

The guards paled ever so slightly as an ominous silence then hung in the atmosphere and a pair of malicious eyes glowing with menacing emerald light appeared behind the splintered glass, eyeing them like a predator watching its prey.

Instinctively erring on the side of caution the two guards closest to the cell door immediately took a fearful step backwards.

It was then their worst fears were realized as the cell's door suddenly came exploding outwards from the frame under the impact of one final massive blow that shook the entire area like the temblors of a mighty earthquake.

Weapons at the ready the guards eyed the pitch black recesses of the cell as the cold chill of fear quickly ran its way through their already cold blooded veins.

As ominous silence once again quickly pervaded the area and the dust from the fallen door settled, the glowing predatory eyes suddenly shined through the cell's shadows and the silence was then shattered just as quickly as it had arisen. "_**ZANQT DA RUE MHAGGA! KHAKT, ZYANG GA ROHW!**_" the red haired Tamaranean furiously bellowed as she stepped out of the shadows.

Ferociously she charged them, and with a mighty swing of her shackled arms brought her restraints slamming into the face of one of the guards, mightily sending him flying crashing into the nearby wall.

"_**ZANQT DA RUE MHAGGA!**_" she bellowed, instantly turning her attention to the other guards."_**KHAKT, ZYANG GA ROHW!**_"

Without hesitation the enraged redheaded Tamaranean then again swung her shackles, sending another two guards powerfully crashing into a nearby wall and knocking them unconscious.

Desperately the lead guard struck with his staff, but his devastating blow was intercepted and blocked by the girl's manacles.

Fiercely she fought back, counter attacking by swinging her shackles and bringing them crashing against his defending staff.

Roaring like a beast possessed the enraged prisoner once again swung her arms bringing her restraints clashing mightily against his weapon.

Like the warriors of old they continued exchanging blows, neither backing down from the other, both determined to be the last one left standing.

But despite his best efforts the remaining guard had very little drive compared to that of the Tamaranean girl, nor his weapon any defense to her strength. With one final mighty clash of their chosen weapons his staff shatter like glass.

Seeing her opening, the redheaded girl wasted no hesitation as she instantly sent him flying backward with a kick possessing the raw force of a runaway freight train.

But with her victory also came misfortune as the remaining Gordanian came crashing full force into the emergency alarm imbedded in the wall.

Instantly, alien klaxons blared throughout the ship as red lights flashed around her. The Tamaranian fugitive narrowed her eyes with focus. "Mvesqa vo," she bitterly said, listening to the accursed alarm.

Without further hesitation she launched herself towards the ship's hull, and explosively plowed through her steel prison and into the freedom of endless space.

As she shot through the void, making as much distance between herself and her captors, she quickly spotted a single blue planet with a lone white moon nearby.

Recognizing it as a life sustaining planet she quickly took note of the stars' positions and veered her course towards the blue world, seeking food, shelter and hopefully a vessel.

It took less than little time for her to quickly close the distance between herself and the blue world, and within moments had entered into its atmosphere, rocketing towards the surface like an out of control comet as her entry lit up the night sky with intense emerald light.

It was then as she came crashing towards the surface, that the escaped Tamaranean saw something appear directly in her path. Never before had she seen anything quite like it. Directly ahead of her, floating just above the planet's surface, hovered a glowing oval shaped portal of green energy.

With no way to change the course of her plumeting descent, the red haired Tamaranean girl was helpless to stop herself from being enveloped as her rocketing form was sent plunging full force from the heavens into the green portal's awaiting recesses.

0 0 0

Louise slept soundly as her slumbering form was shaded from the sunlight peeking in through the window by the shadow of her red headed familiar, who, at the moment, was smiling down on her as she floated over the pink haired girl. Starfire was overjoyed to see the one who had been so 'nice' to her sleeping so well and could not wait to awake her so that she could spend more time with her new friend.

Upon hearing people outside in the hallway as they left their rooms, Starfire let out a tiny excited squeal of delight, guessing now was the time to wake Louise from her sleep.

Quickly she floated back down to the floor and she gently reached out to wake the girl, however she quickly paused as she remembered the events of the previous day.

Louise had poked her cheek to wake her, she recollected in realization. So then perhaps it was customary to do so when waking someone.

Hoping she was doing the custom correctly, Starfire extended her index finger and lightly began poking the girl's cheek. "Louise the time has come to wake from the dreams of sweetness," she gently whispered to the sleeping girl.

Louise grumbled incoherently as she was roused from her slumber by something poking her cheek. Unconsciously she tried brushing away whatever was touching her and rolled over in her bed, burying her face in her pillow as she tried receding back into her slumber.

Starfire paused as she looked down at Louise in slight bemusement. Had she not done the custom correctly, or was this also part of the ritual of waking? Perhaps she was needed to poke Louise's head as well?

Unsure of what to do, Starfire pressed onward, poking the back Louise's head while hoping she was performing the custom correctly.

Louise grumbled in frustration into the depths of her pillow as to her aggravation the poking continued to undauntedly persist, this time to the back of her head.

"Louise," a gentle voice soothingly whispered. "The time has come to commence with the 'shine and rising'."

Louise arched a puzzled eyebrow as she turned back over and groggily pried an eye open, only to be met with the happy smile of an angelic face.

"Good morning Louise," the face cheerily greeted, overjoyed to see the pink haired girl awake.

Instantly Louise was rousted awake as she stared in panic at the stranger standing over her. "Wha-!" she began in confusion.

Fortunately it was then that the fog of sleep cleared from her mind and the events of the previous day jumpstarted into her memory, swiftly replaying in her mind. "Oh that's right, you're the familiar I summoned yesterday," she absently said, tiredly wiping her bleary eyes clear. "…Starfire."

Starfire nodded as she cast the pink haired girl a beaming smile. "That is right Louise," she said as she began pulling back the bed sheets to better allow Louise to get out of bed. "Did you have the pleasant dreams and the sleep of wellness?"

Louise blinked in slight puzzlement as she processed her familiar's words. "You mean did I sleep well and have pleasant dreams, right?" she asked.

"Yes, I believe that is what I meant," she nodded as she turned to retrieve the clothes she had put out on top of Louise's dresser before waking the pink haired girl. "I am afraid I am still learning the proper ways of your language." She then presented the assembled clothes to their owner and smiled somewhat nervously. "I do hope my selection of garments are to your liking. I am unfamiliar with the attire of your world."

Accepting the clothes, Louise looked over the items given to her, but found nothing wrong. "Everything seems to be fine Starfire," she yawned and again wiped her eyes, still a little bleary eyed.

"Oh glorious!" Starfire exclaimed in delight, happy that she had not disappointed the girl. "I did not know what to choose so I picked the clothes that were like those you wore before."

Having finished inspecting her clothes and clearing her vision Louise at last looked up to see her familiar clearly, only to have her jaw drop slightly.

Gone was the menacing black and purple armor. Gone was the intimidating figure that had struck fear into the students upon her arrival. In their place now stood an angelic scarlet haired maiden dressed in royal purple thigh high boots, matching purple short skirt with a grey metal belt that conformed perfectly to her perfect figure as it encircled her waist. Her lean svelte midriff was now exposed as her chest was now clothed in an armless purple and grey crop-top which sported a round green gem over the area of her collarbone, identical to the two matching gems imbedded over the wrists of the metal bands covering her lower arms and the much smaller one placed around her right bicep.

Combined with her height of six foot four, the red headed familiar was truly a lovely sight to behold. Louise couldn't help but stare in wonder at the girl's startling transformation. If not for the fact the girl was her familiar Louise might have been intimidated by the girl's beauty, fortunately she _was_ only a familiar. "Starfire," she at last said still looking at her somewhat in awe, wondering just where it was she had found them, they certainly weren't hers. "Your clothes…"

"Please," she began looking to her new friend hoping she would approve. "I look… 'nice'?"

Louise nodded as she stared at the girl blankly. It was simply amazing, without her armor or the visor covering so much of her face Starfire was like a whole different person. "Yes you do," she at last said then quickly added. "It's good to see you wearing nice clothes, as my familiar I would expect nothing less."

"Glorious!" Starfire exclaimed, literally jumping for joy. "I am most happy to hear that. Perhaps I can thank you by reciting the poem of gratitude, all six thousand verses."

Instinctively Louise winced at the notion as she stared at her familiar like she had just sprouted a second head. Thankfully however, Louise was just as quick to compose herself. "Er, no thank you," she quickly replied.

"Then may I help you in some other way?" she eagerly asked as Louise stood up and removed her nightgown.

Louise nodded as she turned and quickly slipped on her underwear. "Dress me," she said.

"Dress you?" Starfire repeated.

Louise nodded. "The nobility never dress themselves," she said absolutely. "It-_it's just not done._"

"Oh, I see," Starfire said, realizing this was customary for Louise's people. The redheaded girl then turned to the stack of fresh clothes Louise had set on the bed. However as she reached to pick up one of the items she stopped short. "Um… Louise?"

"What's the hold up?" asked in mild annoyance.

"I am… unsure of how to dress you with clothes such as these," Starfire confessed apologetically. "Could you provide me with the proper instruction?"

"You mean to tell me you don't even know how to dress me?" she said exclaimed, staring at her familiar in sheer disbelief.

Regrettably Starfire nodded her head.

The pink haired girl sighed incredulously. Just _how_ could she not know how to dress someone? It was beyond frustrating.

Sighing, Louise pushed her frustrations towards her familiar aside and quickly grabbed the first of her clothes. "I suppose if you are to dress me every morning then you _should_ learn how to do it properly," she admitted, exhaling her frustrations. Besides, if they didn't hurry they would be late for breakfast.

Louise then quickly began instructing her familiar her how to put on the school uniform, which admittedly was a bit of a chore considering her familiar seemed to be completely oblivious to any of the proper ways to put on the clothes, but after several frustrating minutes, Starfire's education came to an end as she finished fastening the clasp to the cape draping from Louise's shoulders.

"There," Starfire said stepping away from Louise, happily smiling that she had at last finished dressing the smaller girl.

"Good, now let's go," she said as she walked towards the door.

"Go?" Starfire repeated, confused.

"We're going down to breakfast of course," she said as she picked up her wand, growing tired of having to constantly explain everything. Why did she have to have such a troublesome familiar? She inwardly groaned, wondering if the other students had to deal with such annoyances. "You _do_ want to eat don't you?"

"Oh yes Louise!" she exclaimed as she excitedly followed after the girl. "Although I am unsure of what it is, I would be most honored to share in this 'breaking the fast' with you."

As they exited the room and made their way to the dining hall Louise mentally groaned at her familiar's naïve sunny exuberance. While she was admittedly happy that her familiar wasn't acting so insolent anymore, Louise felt a twinge of dread eating away at her stomach. While Starfire obviously meant well, it was clear that she was completely oblivious to the proper conduct of a familiar. She just prayed to Brimir that her familiar at _least_ knew how to behave while eating.

0 0 0

The dining hall was abuzz with the usual hum of chatter as students conversed among themselves, discussing their upcoming day, plans for after school, teachers and grades, and of course the main topic of the day amongst the second year students; having the day off to get to know their new familiars.

As she carried on a similar conversation with Montmorency, one student in particular, the ever radiant and ever sought after Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst was especially eager for the day to begin, both to get to know her wonderful familiar Flame better, _and_ to also get the chance to perhaps get in a few jibs at Louise's familiar's inferiority to her beautiful Salamander.

It was then that she happened to catch sight of the dining hall door being opened for the aforementioned pink haired student. "Well well, look who's here," she chuckled, nodding Montmorency's attention towards the door as Louise entered. "Louise and her infamous famil-"

Kirche stopped dead in mid sentence, instantly left dumbstruck when she caught sight of Louise's familiar as she followed in after the pink haired girl.

The feeling was apparently mutual as a hushed silence to swiftly spread throughout the dining hall as almost all turned to stare at the redheaded girl following Louise.

Noting the sudden silence of their arrival, Louise at first thought that the silence was another shun towards her being a failure, but upon seeing their gazes a smug twinge couldn't help but cross her lips, realizing their stares were of envy and jealousy towards her familiar Starfire.

The male half of the gathered students in its entirety gawked at Starfire with stunned adoring eyes as they gazed upon this exotic beauty which had suddenly appeared into their midst.

Montmorency, much like the many others of the gathered girls, shared a different kind of gaze toward Louise's familiar however. Noticing the looks of adoration that Guiche and the other boys were giving the redheaded familiar, all the girls cast Starfire glares of envious jealousy and anger.

Oblivious to the varied intent behind surrounding stares, Starfire merely returned everyones gazes with a cheerful smile to the surrounding staring faces as she continued to follow after Louise.

However as quickly as the stunned silence had filled the room it was quickly replaced by the swelling hum of nearly inaudible whispers.

"Is _that_ Louise's familiar?" one boy whispered in awe.

"Can't be," another whispered back. "That girl is beautiful!"

Guiche nodded in agreement. "But look at her hair and those eyes," he pointed out, guiding their attention to those particular features. "There's simply no mistaking it."

As the boys continued to talk amongst themselves so too did the girls.

"Can you believe her dressing like just that to make the boys fawn over her?" one girl whispered in bitter outrage, inwardly jealous of the girl's appearance.

"I bet she's just some tart off a corner Louise hired to pretend to be her familiar," another cattily agreed, hiding her feeling of inadequacy.

"Yeah!"

"Floozy!"

Montmorency glared daggers at her boyfriend as he ogled the girl. "_**Guiche**_**…!**" she growled menacingly, rage growing in her eyes. If he so much as even _thought_ about it…!

Feeling his girlfriend's heated glare beating down upon him, Guiche immediately wilted and shifted his attention to sending his golden haired girlfriend a pleading sheepish grin of apology.

Seeing this Montmorency snubbed his silent apology by turning back to Kirche. "Can you _believe_ him!" she exclaimed in frustrated exasperation.

Kirche didn't answer her blonde friend as she just continued to stare at the emerald eyed redhead, still left in an absolute stupor. Just how was it possible that _this_ beautiful girl and the armored ruffian Louise had summoned be one and the same?

"Wow she's prettier than Kirche," one boy nearby whispered.

"Definitely," another agreed.

"_Way_ prettier," a third concurred.

_That_ snapped Kirche back to reality. Instantly she shifted a subtle heated glare towards the three boys who had dared to utter those words, causing the trio to instantly whither under her gaze as she held back the urge to smite them with a fiery rebuttal.

Kirche then turned her gaze to the redheaded familiar, eyes narrowing in slight annoyance as she took note of how that every male eye that had been on her was now fixed on Louise's familiar. For the first time in her life she was being ignored by all the boys around her, and she did _**not**_ like it. Just how _dare_ those silly boys pay the familiar girl so much heed instead of her? After all, while there was no debating that Louise's familiar _was_ surprisingly quite lovely, being the daughter of the Von Zerbst household – a family forever destined to burn in the beauteous fires of love – she was far _**FAR**_ more beautiful! Besides, the more she thought about it she couldn't help but silently admit that a little competition certainly wouldn't hurt her all that much. In truth a rival for the boys' attention just might make things all the more interesting.

Feeling Kirche's gaze on her, Starfire turned to see who was watching her and upon seeing it was Kirche she smiled brightly and gave her friend a warm wave hello, happy to see her new friend again.

Realizing she had been noticed Kirche – unable to do much else – simply feigned a smile and casually waved back while inwardly debating how she should feel about Louise's familiar, who seemed blissfully unaware she had caught the eye of every boy in the room.

Louise glared at her redheaded Germanian enemy, seeing the friendly exchange between the two. "Stop that!" she crossly ordered her familiar with a whispering snarl.

Fearing she had done something she shouldn't Starfire quickly retracted her hand. "Have I done something wrong Louise?" she worriedly asked as they came to two empty seats.

"I don't want you acting so friendly towards Kirche," she resentfully grumbled.

"I do not understand," Starfire replied with a blank look of confusion over her face.

Louise stared at her familiar in disbelief. Just what was there to understand? She thought angrily Starfire was _her_ familiar, _HERS!_ And as such, if she didn't want the redheaded girl to be friendly with anyone then as her familiar Starfire was supposed to obey without question. The sheer thought of her familiar being around that temptress of a mage just made her blood boil with anger. "Just don't okay!" she whispered. "You're _my_ familiar, so just do as I say."

Starfire did not entirely understand, but nodded anyway. Perhaps Louise would explain later, she considered hopefully.

She then noticed Louise looking to her expectantly. "_Well?_" the pink haired girl demanded impatiently.

Starfire blinked at Louise in confusion, unsure of what she wanted her to do. "Um…"

"Pull out my chair for me so I can sit down," Louise explained in frustration.

"Oh I am sorry Louise," Starfire apologized, quickly pulling out the chair for the pink haired girl, realizing this was another custom she had been unaware of. Starfire then caught note of the bounty set before each student at the table, and leaned in for a closer look as she inhaled the strange looking food's fragrance. "Louise this breaking of the fast smells most wonderful. On my world such a feast would be to celebrate engagement. Tell me Louise, is someone to be married?"

Several of the students around them snickered at Starfire's words, thinking her to be stupid for saying such a ridiculous thing.

Hearing their whispers and snickerings Louise tried her hardest not to display her humiliation. "This is just breakfast," she quickly whispered, trying not to draw any further attention from her peers. "Now will you sit down already."

Eager to partake in such a glorious breaking of the fast Starfire smiled and nodded at her pink haired friend as she quickly pulled out the unoccupied chair next to her and sat down.

Louise gawked at her familiar in mortified disbelief. "What do think you're doing?" she exclaimed.

"Taking the seat as you told me?" Starfire replied, unsure of just why Louise seemed upset.

Louise pointed downwards, guiding Starfire's attention to the floor where a lone plate rested with a fresh baked roll on it, waiting to be eaten. "Only nobility is allowed to sit at the table," explained Louise. "You're a familiar so you sit down there."

"Oh I am sorry Louise, I did not know of this custom," Starfire said guiltily as she quickly rose from her chair, realizing her error.

Many of the girls around them snickered causing Starfire to blush in embarrassment. Seeing this Louise instinctively cast the girls a cold glare causing them to immediately go silent.

Seeing that Louise had just stood up for her Starfire gave the pink haired girl a grateful smile as she took her seat on the floor.

For some reason Louise felt her cheeks warm with a blush as she saw Starfire's smile. Wait, _just why was she blushing?_ She mentally demanded herself.

However, before she could continue pondering her blush the last of the students arrived and sat down allowing them all to finally eat.

Like the other assembled students she put her hands together and bowed her head. "Our great primogenitor Brimir and her royal highness," she and the other students recited as they began giving thanks for their food.

Starfire watched the students with interest. On her home world everyone would have simply taken as much as they could from the table before anyone else. It seemed on this world it was customary to give thanks first, and after perhaps even more. She would have to pay careful attention to Louise and how she ate her food, she decided, not wanting to break another of this world's customs.

"I am once again grateful for this humble meal you have brought to us this morning," everyone concluded as they finished giving thanks.

As they then began to eat Starfire watched how they ate before she too placed her hands together and reverently lowered her head. "To you X'hal and Lady Louise I give the thanks for this glorious meal," she began, drawing many of the students' attention much to Louise's regret. "I also give the thanks for this my new home, a glorious world where the people are most kind and to wish for great fortune for Louise and my new friends."

Louise glanced down at her familiar ignoring the snickers from the surrounding girls as she wondered about what her familiar had meant by that last part, specifically the 'glorious world' part.

However Louise's thoughts were interrupted as her familiar took a bite out of her roll. Starfire's eyes bulged in elated shock as she let out a squeal of delight. "Louise this food is glorious!" she exclaimed in delight as she took another bite. "What is it called, this wonderful food?"

Louise cocked an eyebrow as she stared down at her familiar. "It's bread," she at last replied.

"Bre-ad," Starfire repeated, sounding out the word while gazing in starry eyed wonder at the half eaten bun in her hands, committing its features to memory.

"Haven't you ever had bread before?" Louise asked staring down at her familiar in sheer disbelief.

Starfire shook her head. "No, such food does not exist on Tamaran," she replied, staring in marvel at the bun.

Louise stared incredulously at Starfire as her redheaded familiar broke of a tiny piece and delicately placed it in her mouth then purred in delight as she savored its flavor before at last swallowing. Just how was it possible her familiar had never had bread before?

"Louise would you like some?" Starfire asked, offering what was left of the roll to the pink haired girl.

Louise shook her head. "Of course not, I have my own food," she replied.

"Oh, well then I do hope your breaking of the fast shall be as good as mine," Starfire offered as she eagerly took another small bite of her roll.

Starfire couldn't help but smile as she chewed her glorious tasting food, once again purring in the pure delight of its flavor.

Louise rolled her eyes as she continued eating her own meal, wondering just what kind of poor environment her familiar had to have come from to have never tasted bread before. As she chewed her breakfast she couldn't help but feel a twinge of pity for her familiar presently beaming with delight as she ate her bread. To think such a place actually existed where it's people had never even had bread before. This country Starfire had said she had been from – 'Tamaran' if she remembered her familiar's mention of it correctly – must have been a country of paupers among paupers.

As she continued to eat Louise felt guilty for giving so little to her familiar to eat. It was now clear to her that Starfire had obviously come from a place where she didn't have things like servants to tend to her every whim, or the luxuries of wealth as she had growing up.

Perhaps she should give Starfire some of her own food to try, she thoughtfully mused to herself.

No, Louise adamantly thought to herself. As Starfire's master it was her duty to make sure she didn't spoil her familiar in such a fashion, lest her familiar become accustomed to getting her unwanted table scraps. Such actions would only demean Starfire and herself. She would merely have to be sure that Starfire received more to eat next time. As for Starfire's current lack of sustenance, well that would be soon remedied once they went outside.

Louise then smiled ever so slightly, proudly thinking herself to be such a wise and compassionate noble for considering so much of her familiar's wellbeing. Yes, she thought to herself with swelling pride. Starfire certainly was a lucky familiar to have someone such as herself for a master.

0 0 0

As they exited the school and into a grassy courtyard, Starfire was bubbling with excitement as she followed after Louise, happily rubbing her stomach with contentment as she did so. "Oh Louise, that 'breaking of the fast' is such a glorious way to begin the day!" she squealed happily as they descended the door's steps. "My stomach is more content than a frolicking Zarnic! Thank you for including me in such wondrous tradition."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Louise replied with a nonchalant shrug, inwardly happy that her familiar had enjoyed herself. "Normally the familiars wait outside during the meals until it's finished, but I made a special exception just for you."

"If that is not the custom then will you not get in trouble for that Louise?" Starfire asked worriedly.

Casually Louise shook her head. "Don't be silly Starfire," she replied, putting her familiar's worries at ease. "For one, students may bring their familiars with them if they want. And even if that weren't the case, you're _my_ familiar. If anyone has a problem with how I wish to treat you then that's just that, _their_ problem. If I want you to eat with me then you will be eating with me."

As they walked into the grass filled courtyard Louise failed to notice Starfire's lips happily curl into a small smile and her cheeks hue a slight red blush of happiness from the pink haired girl's nice words.

The redness in her cheeks quickly faded however when Starfire noticed the several students sitting at small tea tables, conversing amongst themselves and many strange creatures she had never seen before as they were waited upon by girls dressed in black dresses and aprons whom she assumed to be servants. "Um Louise, what is it they are doing?" she whispered as she leaned in close to the pink haired girl's ear, puzzled by the scene and hoping she had not just asked a stupid question.

"All the second year students have the day off today to get to know their newly summoned familiars better," Louise replied as they continued walking towards an unoccupied tea table.

"Then we are to be doing the knowing each other as well?" asked Starfire hopefully.

Arriving at the small white table Louise gave Starfire as small smile and nod.

Starfire gave a tiny squeal of joy. "Oh most glorious!" she exclaimed in pure delight. "I am very eager to know all that there is about you Louise!"

Recalling from earlier that it was customary to do so on this world Starfire quickly pulled out a chair for Louise at the nearest tea table then quickly sat down on the grass, also remembering what she had learned about familiars and chairs in the dining hall.

"Starfire you can sit in the chair if you want," Louise offered.

"But I am a familiar. What of-?" she began, puzzled.

"Will you just get up," Louise muttered in frustration. Wondering just why her familiar felt the need to be so ridiculous. "That rule is just for the dining hall. Besides, even if it wasn't I still would want you to sit down out here alright?"

With an overjoyed smile now spread across her face, Starfire quickly got up from the ground then quickly sat down in the remaining seat, eager to get started as quickly as possible. "Thank you Louise."

"Er, there's nothing to be thankful for," Louise quickly stated, feeling her cheeks warm ever so slightly in embarassment. "You're _my_ familiar after all, you're supposed to do what I say. I just happened to want you to sit in the chair, nothing more."

Starfire couldn't help but give a little smile at the pink haired girl. While Louise had said it was merely because of her whim, she could clearly see the girl actually cared. It was most nice. "Louise please tell me about yourself," she asked, changing the subject sensing that was Louise's wish. "I am most excited to know more about you."

As the starry eyed redheaded girl stared at her with eager anticipation, Louise couldn't help but feel an odd sense of nervousness flutter in her stomach. "Er, well, to begin with, I am the third daughter of the house of Vallière," she began, guessing her family was as good a place to start as any. "My parents are the duke and duchess of Tristain and my mother is also the Knight 'Heavy wind'."

"Oh then your mother is also a warrior as well?" Starfire asked, eyes wide with captivated wonder as she took in every word, eager to learn all there was of her new friend.

Louise nodded, though she had always seen her mother as a noble socialite, she supposed the title of Knight _did_ make her a warrior.

Starfire happily gave an exuberant squeal of delight. "That is most glorious Louise!" she said, delighted by the fact. "Does this mean that you wish to become a 'knight' as well?"

Louise paled and frowned slightly at the thought, being a knight required great magical ability, something she knew she was sadly lacking. Worst of all was the shadow her mother cast in her wake, it was something that was not easily surpassed or escaped.

"Louise have I said something to offend?" asked the red haired Tamaranean, noticing Louise's paled grimace.

"Er- no," she replied quickly regaining her composure. "It's um… just uh… I-I haven't exactly decided what do yet once I graduate."

Inwardly Louise gave a mental sigh of relief, grateful that she had been able to come up with such a good answer on the spot like that. For some reason she felt a great sense of embarrassment about telling Starfire the truth about her abysmal magical skills. Why she couldn't explain, Starfire was just a familiar after all, and it really shouldn't matter what she thought of her. And yet, for whatever reason, her hesitation remained.

"Oh I see," Starfire replied with an understanding nod. "I apologize for not understanding, the customs of this world are so different from those on Tamaran."

"You've mentioned this place before, exactly where is it?" Louise asked. "I've never heard of any town or country called 'Tamaran' before."

Starfire let out an amused giggle. "Louise Tamaran is not a country or a town, it is my home planet," she replied.

For the longest moment Louise stared at Starfire with wide eyes before she at last broke the silence. "P-p-_planet?_" she finally stammered.

Unbeknownst to Louise and Starfire, a nearby raven haired maid who had been secretly eavesdropping on them, arched a surprised eyebrow as she curiously listened in on the two girls while attending to Guiche and Montmorency's orders. Like the other staff at the school, she too had heard the rumors circulating about the peasant familiar summoned by Louise and had been unable to help herself from listening in, desperate for some insight to the mysterious familiar. Needless to say this kind of insight had not been at all what she had expected.

As the maid was then forced to go about her business, back at their table, Starfire returned Louise's stunned expression with a simple nod as she fondly smiled at the memory of her home. "Yes, the planet Tamaran," she sighed as dreamily, remembering the beauty of her home that she always held in her heart. "Oh how I wish you could see it Louise, it is more beautiful than anything I can describe."

For the longest moment Louise stared at her red haired familiar in stunned silence at the girl's statement. However as the moment passed her expression faded away to be replaced by one of dubious disbelief. "So you mean you're from another world?" she stated eyeing the girl with suspicion not sure if she believed her or not.

Once again Starfire nodded and again Louise was left to stare at her familiar indecisively. Another world… was that even possible? She sincerely doubted it, but looking into her familiar's eyes she could see only truthful sincerity.

Louise was about to pursue the subject further but was stopped short as her most despised nemesis Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst made an uninvited appearance at their table accompanied by her Salamander. "What do you want Zerbst," said Louise icily, casting the Germanian girl a cold glare.

With a simple wave of her wand Kirche floated a nearby unoccupied chair to the table and set it down right beside Starfire. "Oh, nothing much really, I just thought I'd be courteous and say hello," she said flashing Starfire an amused smirk as she closely sat down, inwardly smirking at the scowl Louise was sending her, which she in turn simply ignored as she began petting Flame's head. "We never did get the chance to be officially introduced the other day, I'm Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst of Germania, and this is my familiar Flame… and you are?"

Starfire eagerly opened her mouth to reply but stopped short as she caught sight of the foreboding glare being cast on her by Louise, causing her to quickly remember what Louise had told her earlier in the dining hall. "Forgive me but Lady Louise does not wish me to be friendly towards you," she said, reluctantly turning away from the Germanian girl.

At this Kirche couldn't help but smirk in amusement as she turned to face Louise, whose cheeks in turn began burning with embarrassment. "Oh, really?" she said as her smirk only deepened, amused by the redheaded familiar's reply.

"That's right!" Louise heatedly pointed out, irked by the girl's presence. "And if it's all the same to you Zerbst, why don't you just go away and spend time with your _own_ familiar instead of pestering mine!"

Kirche feigned an innocent look of distressed surprise, acting as though the pink haired girl's words had cut her to the quick. "But Louise that's exactly why I'm here," she whimpered with a hurt pout, putting on a saddened façade. "Since we'll be leaving our familiars outside during class I thought my dear Flame might benefit by making a friend or two with a few of the other familiars." She looked down at her flaming tailed familiar and give him a subtle wink as she continuously petted his head. "Isn't that right Flame?"

Flame let out a hiss of agreement as he concurringly gave a swipe of his tail, playing along with his master.

"Oh I would be most delighted to be the familiar friend to Flame!" Starfire giddily exclaimed much to Louise's distress as she got up from her chair and kneeled down to begin petting the flaming tailed Salamander. Louise had told her not to be friendly with Kirche, but she had said nothing about her familiar, which Starfire thought perhaps to be a different story. "To you new friend Flame I give the greetings, my name is Starfire and I do hope you wish to be the good friends."

At first Flame was somewhat confused by why the strange new girl was now petting his head, but his nervousness towards her gave way to trust as she began pleasurably stroking his forehead, easing his regards of her.

Watching the pleasant exchange between them Kirche smirked inwardly. So her name was Starfire then. A rather good name to be sure Kirche mentally admitted, one of that brought to mind the ideals of fiery passion and otherworldly beauty, a name that most certainly fit the peasant girl communing with her Salamander familiar.

As the Salamander let out a contented purring hiss and Stafire giggled in delight of the familiar's happiness, Louise glared hatefully at Kirche, incensed by the Germanian girl's cheap ploys of whatever it was she was up to. "For your information Zerbst, unlike you _I_ at least care enough about my familiar to bring her to class with me," she quickly stated as a-matter-of-factly.

No sooner had she heard this then Starfire let out a jubilant squeal as she leapt up from Flame and turned to Louise with glittering stars of excitement in her eyes. "Louise do you mean for me to attend the classes with you?" she asked excitedly.

Catching note of the irked scowl being sent to her by Kirche Louise smirked and nodded to her emerald eyed familiar.

Overcome with excitement Starfire wrapped her arms around the pink haired girl as she locked Louise into a vice like hug and giddily lifted her out of her seat. "Oh most glorious!" she exclaimed. "I cannot wait to attend the classes with you! Thank you Louise!"

As she watched the overly affectionate display the fires of Kirche's imagination were suddenly stoked as a most wicked idea popped into her head bringing a sly smirk to her lips. "That much is obvious isn't it," she said smirking devilishly while her pink haired nemesis struggled to free herself from her exuberant familiar's arms, hoping to maintain what little of her dignity remained. "I must say I'm surprised to see just how close you two have become since our last meeting, what with all the confusion of yesterday I mean."

"Yes we have grown most close," Starfire beamed as she let go of Louise, having already forgotten her instructions to not be so cordial with Kirche. "Louise has been most kind and 'nice' to me, even though I did not make the good- um, 'first impression'?"

"Well that's good to hear, and just what exactly have the two of you been doing to get so close? Perhaps I could the same to get closer to my Flame," Kirche asked, feigning curiosity as she subtly cast Louise a mischievous grin.

Louise scowled at her Germanian nemesis. "What business is it of yours Zerbst!" she barked, glaring daggers at her. "Just what are you playing at!"

"Why whatever do you mean Louise?" she replied, her tone dripping with sickeningly sweet mock innocence as she gave a hurt pout. "I was just hoping Starfire could give me a familiar's perspective on how to get closer to my Flame."

Louise only maintained her suspicious scowl on her long time nemesis, not fooled by her transparent charade for a second.

"Perhaps you could eat the breaking of the fast with Flame," Starfire suggested as she gently resumed petting Flame's brow, naively failing to realize Kirche's ploy. "Or perhaps take him to the classes as well, Flame might also enjoy sharing the bed at night. It was most nice when I slept with Louise."

Louise instantly paled as Kirche's eyes went wide with surprise before a wicked grin formed over her face, barely able to contain her glee at this new revelation. While unexpected to say the least, this was exactly the kind of detail she had been fishing for. "My my, this certainly adds things up," she said, chuckling slyly as she turned to Louise. "The new clothes, the intimacy, the possessiveness, the…_ sleeping arrangements_, I must say Louise I never thought you were _that_ sort of girl."

Louise's eyes went wide as her face paled even further as she was left dumbstruck. "_**E-E-EXCUSE ME!**_" Louise at last exclaimed in shock, her face quickly draining of much of its color.

Kirche's smirk only widened at the pink haired girl's horror stricken face. "Oh come now Louise, there is absolutely nothing wrong with being that way," she teased, reveling in Louise's expression. "It's perfectly fine, I mean this isn't exactly the dark ages after all, although I must say I'm a little shocked that you would be so scandalous as to choose a peasant, and your familiar no less. I may just have to reconsider my opinion of you Louise." She then cast the pink haired girl an impressesed smirk. "Yes, there just may be hope for you yet."

As Louise's face grew crimson red in a mixture of mortification and rage Starfire tilted her head in confusion as she looked back and forth from Louise and Kirche, unsure of what was had just been said. Finally she decided to ask. "Um Louise, exactly just what is '_that_ sort of girl'?"

Barely able to hold in her laughter Kirche grinned wickedly as she replied to the Tamaranean girl's question, watching as Louise's crimson face continued to redden ever deeper. "Oh I can answer that for you Starfire," she giggled. "You see 'that kind of girl' is someone who likes-"

"_**NEVER YOU MIND, THAT'S WHAT IT IS!**_" Louise instantly cut off, scowling Kirche down with more hatred than she had ever felt before. Louise was about to tell her to leave but was interrupted by a sudden commotion from nearby.

Breaking from their exchange both Louise and Kirche were less than surprised to see the cause of the commotion was in fact Guiche de Gramont, who, at the moment, was fearfully backing away from his now extremely incensed girlfriend and a first year girl with a basket in her hands and a rather hurt expression on her face named Katie . "N-now Montmorency I-I can explain," he stammered nervously, a look of desperation painted over his face.

"Oh really!" growled Montmorency, her tone a mixture of seething anger and dubious incredulity. "Then why don't you care to explain just who this girl is."

"Yes well- er, you see-" he nervously began trying to wrack his brain for a believable lie.

Watching the display Kirche couldn't help but roll her eyes with disinterest, already knowing just how this would end. "Why I am not surprised," she sighed as continued to watch. "I warned poor Montmorency this would happen if she didn't keep him on a short leash."

Starfire looked at Kirche questioningly at her statement. Was it traditional on this world for the men to wear leashes held by women? She wondered in confusion. If so, then why did she not see any on the other boys? Perhaps there was more to the custom that was required, she considered.

"Lord Guiche why won't you tell her?" Katie demanded, her voice a trembling hurt tone, drawing Stafire's attention out of her musings and back to the trio.

"Oh and exactly what did he say?" Montmorency asked curiously, arching an eyebrow as she heatedly narrowed her stare on the young blonde.

"He said I was the only one," the distraught Katie exclaimed. She then turned to the blonde haired noble, desperate for him to confirm the fact. "Tell her Lord Guiche."

"Yes Guiche," growled Montmorency, seething with anger. "_**Do **_tell!"

Guiche gulped as his eyes fearfully darted back and forth between the two girls. "M-Montmorency I assure you this is just a big misunderstanding," he assured desperately. "If you both will calm down I-I can explain."

"_**Explain?**_" both girls exclaimed in outrage, their patience for the blonde noble at last at its end. "_**You two-timing JERK!**_"

And with that Guiche was knocked off his feet and sent sprawling to the ground as the two two-timed girls mightily delivered two simultaneous slaps to both sides of his face before both storming away from the downed noble boy.

Having now drawn a small crowd of students Guiche was surrounded by gales of laughter as he quickly scrambled back to his feet, cheeks already reddening from the twin slaps.

"You totally had that coming Guiche!" laughed a chubby student with an owl resting on his shoulder. "How's it feel to get dumped?"

For a brief moment Guiche glowered at his hysterical peers but then ignored the mocking sounds of their laughter at his misfortune as he ran after the two girls, the lesson of this fiasco lost on him. "Montmorency! Katie! Please wait!" he pleaded as he chased after them. "I can explain!"

With the scene between the three drawn to a close Starfire turned to Louise somewhat perplexed by what she had seen. "Louise I am afraid I do not understand," she said. "Why did Montmorency and Katie strike friend Guiche? And where is this short leash Montmorency must keep friend Guiche on?" It was then a possible answer quickly sprang to her mind. "Oh, did Montmorency strike friend Guiche because he was not wearing her leash?"

There was a brief moment of silence as Louise and Kirche stared at the emerald eyed familiar as they digested her words. "W-what?" Louise at last said, unable to think of any other way to respond to that.

Unable to take it Kirche burst into gales of laughter, causing Starfire's cheeks to redden and lower her eyes slightly in embarrassment.

Seeing Starfire's embarrassment Kirche quickly regained her composure and suppressed her laughing down to a few lingering chuckles. "S-sorry Starfire," she apologetically giggled. "It's just that you're so delightfully naïve. Please don't take any offense."

"Oh, I am glad then," Starfire said, breathing a sigh of relief. "But I still do not understand why those two girls were so angry with friend Guiche, and where is this short leash of which he was to be wearing?"

Suppressing the urge to once again laugh, Kirche instead thought it best to favor the naïve emerald eyed girl with an explanation, seeing as her master was obviously too incapable to do so. "Well Starfire those girls were angry with Guiche because he had been two timing the two of them"

Starfire looked back and forth from Kirche and Louise in bewilderment, now even more lost than she had been before. "I still do not understand. What is this 'two timing'?"

Louise groaned in disbelief as to how this girl could be so naïve. "It means he was romancing the two of them behind each of their backs."

Starfire gasped in disbelief. "Y-you mean he was courting the two of them at the same time?" she stated in shock, eyes saddening as she questioned how Guiche could do such a thing. "How horrible."

"Something like that," Kirche shrugged arching a surprised eyebrow at the pink haired girl sitting across from her. "I must say I'm impressed Louise, I never would have expected you to know such trivialities on the subject of romance."

"_And just what is that supposed to mean?_" Louise angrily snarled, her tolerance of Kirche's presence clearly waning towards its end.

With a chuckle and a smirk Kirche ignored the pink haired girl casting her a death glare and continued answering Starfire's question. "_Anyway_ Starfire," she went on, "to answer the rest of your question, a 'short leash' is more of a figure of speech. Boys like Guiche who like to flirt and fool around are much like an animal with desire to roam against its master's wishes. If a girl such as Montmorency or that poor first year girl insist on wanting him to be faithful then they should be wary of such roaming, much like a dog in heat a needs a short leash until it can be properly trained." She briefly paused, allowing Starfire a moment to let her words sink in. "Do you understand now Starfire?"

Smiling Starfire nodded. "Yes, although I do not know what a 'dog' is I believe I understand now," she replied. "So then of your culture it is the females who are the ones that take the dominant roles and the males who are subservient in the matters of courting?"

"I would like to think so," Kirche replied with a nod, before adding with a sly grin. "Although to be honest I also like to believe we prefer our males to _think_ otherwise, it makes it so much more entertaining for us."

"I see," Starfire said, hoping that she had understood correctly. The customs and rituals of romance on this world were apparently complex and numerous, it was most fascinating. "So do you too have such a relationship friend Kirche?"

To this Louise loudly scoffed, rolling her eyes; clearly thinking less of Kirche's infamous romantic endeavors, also known as throwing herself at pretty much any male with a pulse.

Ignoring the pink haired girl as she continued petting her beloved Flame's brow, Kirche answered the emerald eyed familiar. "Do you mean am I dating someone like Guiche?" Kirche clarified.

Starfire nodded.

Kirche smiled and shook her head. "No, I don't," she replied as she grew somewhat more serious. "Although for Montmorency's sake I make an exception for Guiche, I personally find such people who act like that deplorable beyond compare."

"_EXCUSE ME?_" Louise exclaimed, no longer able to stomach any more of the Germanian girl's seemingly endless tripe. "_Are you __**really**__ one to talk?_ More than half of the senior classmen pass through your room almost nightly, and Brimir only knows who else! Do you honestly think so highly of yourself to be such a hypocrite on the subject of _two timing?_"

Kirche glared hatefully at Louise for just what the pink haired girl was insinuating. Despite the rumors circulating throughout the school and beyond, her shameless flirting and the like and the boasts of her so called 'lovers', her 'purity' was in fact still that, pure. She cared little about what others thought and said of her, but to be looked down on by a member of the Vallière household was an insult of the highest magnitude, even more so since it was Louise the Zero who she absolutely refused to justify herself to. Nevertheless, she was not going to simply just let Louise's comment pass so idly. "What I do in my own spare time and in the privacy of my quarters is little concern of _yours_ Louise," she coldly said casting the girl a scathing glare. "Love and fire shall forever be the destinies of the Von Zerbst family. That being said, I, as a daughter of the Von Zerbst family, cannot help but wish to only to burn in the fires of love, which means I must forever fan my heart's flame."

Kirche smirked inwardly at that last part. While she held partial respect for Guiche's semi desire to warm himself in the passionate fire's of love, she also held nothing but loathing for his less than honorable methods.

In truth she had shared the embrace of her lips with many boys during her time at the school, but she had never once given any of them any indication of exclusivity. What she had said had been true, or rather a half truth. Since she had been a child her parents had forever told her of the greatest gift of fire the world had ever known. A fire they shared possession of. The ultimate fire that forever ignited in the hearts of its possessors. The fire of true love. An immortal unstoppable flame which she knew was her destiny to claim as well.

However, _finding_ the one to share in love's flame was the hard part, which was why she had vowed to seek out that one she was destined be with so that she would also feel the flames of true love's fire, that could only be ignited by true love's kiss. And if that meant having to cycle through the kisses of boy after boy then so be it, she was patient, no price was too small to obtain the ultimate fire.

"Oh _please_, spare us your drivel," Louise said rolling her eyes at the Germanian girl's reply. "As if anyone could ever believe such tripe Zerbst, no matter how you look at it you're still no better than Guiche, throwing yourself at every boy too stupid to see through you."

"I think it is 'nice'," said Starfire touched by the Germanian girl's words.

Both Louise and Kirche instantly turned to the emerald eyed girl, Kirche in surprised amusement and Louise in incredulous shock that her familiar would _dare_ side with a Zerbst.

Kirche was the first to break the silence between them. "Oh _really?_" she said as her lips curled in a wry smirk, reveling in the icy angry glare Louise had just begun casting on her familiar.

Oblivious to Louise angered gaze, Starfire smiled and nodded. "Yes, it is my understanding that the 'true' love is a very difficult thing to acquire," she replied. "On my world often two become married out of mutual respect as warriors or the desire to bare strong children, but for two to find the 'true' love, it is a glorious occasion that all celebrate as the two are soon married by the High Ruler, one of the greatest honors a High Ruler can experience." She then smiled, as she thought back on the memories her own parents and the love they had shared. "I was blessed by having parents who shared such a union. For you to seek the 'true love' friend Kirche, I cannot imagine a more glorious quest."

Louise rolled her eyes unable to believe such silliness. A King or Queen demeaning themselves to such a thing? Frankly it was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard.

Kirche on the other hand gazed at Starfire in starry eyed wonder. Never before had she ever heard something so romantic in all her life. While it was clear from Starfire's speech and mannerisms that she had an ill bred childhood, was clearly without any sense of shame by her flauntingly revealing attire, and was obviously not all that bright, Kirche had to admit that any culture that could value the fires of true love to such a degree as to have two lovers unified in marriage by a King or Queen at least had their priorities in order.

She sighed as her focus drifted off into a dream world where she standing at the alter facing her imaginative true love as the King of an entire nation pronounced them married. It was so beautiful, like the ending of a fairytale.

Her focus however, was quickly diverted back to the present as a maid with raven black hair approached them with a pencil and note pad in hand, ready to take their order. Notably the same maid who earlier had been eavesdropping on Louise and her familiar. "My ladies," she cordially greeted with a humble bow.

"Hello," Starfire greeted the girl with a smile, surprising the maid. "Do you wish to sit as well?" She then quickly stood up. "I will get for you a chair."

"N-no that's all right," the girl quickly stammered, somewhat taken aback by the surprising offer.

"Stop acting so silly and sit down," Louise grumbled, suppressing her embarrassment. "She's here to take our order."

Starfire blinked and then blushed in embarrassment as she took her seat. "I am sorry," she apologized to the maid. "You seemed to have been most busy, I thought you had wanted to sit and rest. Please forgive my error, I have still so many of your people's customs yet to understand."

The maid blinked in surprise at the girl who was not at all being what she had expected. Being a noble's familiar she had expected the emerald eyed girl to be as snooty and stuck up as all the child nobles that attended the academy, but instead the girl seemed extremely kindhearted and pleasant. "That's all right," she replied returning the familiar girl's smile in kind. "What would you like me to get for you?"

"Mint tea," Louise absently replied, hardly paying the maid any mind.

"I'll have a cherry tart," answered Kirche.

Starfire looked nervously to the maid. "I am afraid I do not know what to say," she confessed sheepishly, her cheeks blushing ever so slightly in embarrassment. "With the exception of 'bread' I am… unfamiliar with the food of this world."

Louise grunted in frustration. "Will you just pick something already!" she exclaimed impatiently. "Just get a slice of cheesecake or something."

Starfire looked to the maid uncertainly. "This cake of cheese, is it as good as the bread?"

The raven haired maid smiled and nodded. "Oh yes, much better in fact," she replied with a chuckle. "The chef's strawberry cheesecake is especially good."

"B-better?" Starfire stammered in disbelief, eyes wide in wonder as she could scarcely imagine a delicacy even better than the bread. "Then may I please have some of this 'cheesecake' with the berries of straw?"

Smiling, the maid suppressed the urge to giggle as she jotted down their orders, finding the familiar girl's sweetly cute description of the dessert absolutely adorable. "I'll be right back with your orders my ladies," she said giving them a respectful curtsy and then took her leave.

As she watched the raven haired girl disappear into the school's servant's entrance a thought struck Starfire, causing her to turn to her pink haired friend questioningly. "Louise why did she call us her ladies?" she asked somewhat confused. "Are we to be betrothed to her?" Her eyes widened slightly with nervous worry. "Did we partake in a courting ritual?"

Louise nearly fell out of her chair while Kirche burst into gales of laughter, causing Stafire's face to redden deeply as she realized she had made yet another blunder.

"_N-NO THAT'S NOT WHAT IT MEANS!_" Louise exclaimed in a sudden burst, causing almost all eyes to fall on the trio and Kirche to laugh even harder. Louise glared hatefully at the Germanian girl. "_SHUT UP ZERBST!_"

But Kirche ignored the girl as she continued to laugh, unable to take it anymore. It wasn't until a good half minute had passed that at last her hysterical echoing gales died down to a fit of lingering giggling. "I-I'm s-sorry Starf-fire," she said between giggles. After another second at last she was able to at last compose herself properly. "You see that girl called us her ladies because she's a peasant and we are nobles and that's just how peasants must show respect."

"I do not understand this word 'peasant'," Starfire said, confused by the word. "We do not have it on Tamaran."

"_What do you mean you don't understand!_" Louise exclaimed in exasperation. "Just what's not to understand? Nobles are those that can use magic like me and Kirche!"

Kirche nodded. "And peasants are people who cannot," she summarized for the emerald eyed girl. "Like that servant girl for example."

"Oh," Starfire said, giving an understanding nod. "Then I am a 'peasant' as well Louise?"

"Of course you are," Louise replied flatly. "You are a peasant and I am a noble."

With that last statement Kirche couldn't help but give a sneering chortle at the irony at that last part.

Louise glared at her long time nemesis. "You have something to say Zerbst?" she growled, eyes narrowing at Kirche icily.

"Merely the fact that you really consider yourself to be a noble," Kirche replied with superior smirk. "Especially if under your own definition a noble is someone who uses magic when you yourself can't even perform one simple spell, without it blowing up in your face that is."

Starfire narrowed her eyes at Kirche as a frown slowly formed on her face. Being Tamaranean she naturally recognized the signs where this conversation was headed, she prayed she was wrong though and remained silent. There was a chance she was merely mistaken and this was merely another custom she did not fully understand.

Reveling in the increasingly furious glare Louise was casting her, Kirche's gloating smirk only deepened as she carried on. "In fact I'd say with zero magical skill, zero ability, zero talent, zero success, zero…" She paused briefly to passively gesture to the girl's petit chest, causing the pink haired girl's face to quickly redden with rage. "…well, _everything_, you're really little more than a peasant playing pretend in noble's clothing. It's no wonder how you live up to you name, _Louise the __**Zero**_."

Without warning the tea table was violently flung to the wayside and Kirche's cheek was dealt a hard mighty slap, striking her with such force the Germanian girl was knocked reeling several feet from her seat as she was sent sprawling to the ground.

Silence instantly fell over the courtyard as all eyes were immediately turned to the scene as the sound of the slap resonated throughout the courtyard, echoing like an ominous crack of thunder.

Kirche stared up at her attacker in a wide eyed daze, stunned beyond all measure that she had actually been struck. Lost in an awestruck daze she unconsciously touched her cheek which immediately stung on contact, telling the Germanian girl that she had indeed been slapped and it had not been some bizarre blur of a waking dream.

Eyes burning with the emerald glow of furious rage Starfire glared down at the stunned fallen girl as she lowered her hand. "_**YOU WILL NOT CALL HER THAT!**_"

Kirche could only continue to stare at the red haired familiar. "Y-y-you _hit_ me," Kirche said, her stunned voice barely a whisper as she stared up at her emerald eyed attacker.

Louise stared at the scene before her in open mouthed shock, completely dumbstruck by what her familiar had just done. "_**What do you think you're **__**doing?**_" she practically screamed in panic.

Starfire didn't answer, ignoring the pink haired girl she instead maintained her scathing gaze on the stunned girl staring back at her on the ground. "_**You will apologize to Louise NOW!**_"

It was then that Kirche at last snapped out of her stunned state, and she returned Starfire's enraged glowing gaze with one of utter defiance. "_I most certainly will not!_" she snapped back, quickly rising to her feet. "No Zerbst will ever debase themselves by apologizing to the likes of a lowly Vallière! _Especially__** Louise!**_"

Starfire's gaze remained steeled with unwavering resolve. "_**You will apologize to Louise NOW!**_" she again repeated, this time taking an aggressive step forward causing Kirche to take an instinctive step back. "_**I will NOT ask you again!**_"

For the briefest of moments Kirche cringed but quickly regained her composure. "And I will not repeat myself again," she said with a cool smirk, while she was angry she'd been hit, at the same time Kirche was nevertheless amused by the unusual twist events had just taken. "I suppose then that leaves us with an impasse, doesn't it?"

"_No it doesn't!_" shouted Louise as she glared daggers at her familiar. "Starfire, apologize to Kirche now!"

For a brief moment Starfire stared at Louise in sheer disbelief. Kirche had been the one who had insulted Louise by calling her such a horrible thing. Staring at the girl, she at last shook her head no. "I will _not!_" Starfire defiantly replied, returning her gaze towards Kirche, eyes glowing with menace. "And if you do not apologize to Louise now then I shall _make_ you!"

By now several of the students had begun to wander from their table accompanied by their familiars and gather around the three girls to better watch the commotion.

"Did she actually just _threaten_ her?" one student whispered in disbelief.

"A peasant threatening a noble, Louise's familiar must be _insane!_" another whispered in agreement.

"Is that really such a surprise? It is _Louise's_ familiar after all," snidely murmured another student.

"She would have to be insane to dress like _that_," one of the girls cattily remarked. "What nerve."

Ignoring the whispers of the surrounding crowd, Kirche arched an eyebrow at the girl trying to figure out just what to make of the girl. Daring to threaten a noble, she certainly had courage _that_ was certain, it was amusing to be sure. However, now was _not_ the time to be amused, no, what was needed now was a way to put this girl and in extension her master in their places.

It was then that the most entertaining of thoughts suddenly sprung to mind and an almost devious smirk formed over the Germanian girl's lips. "Very well, since you have dared to strike me and refuse to apologize, then I'm afraid you leave me with no choice but to put you in your place peasant girl," Kirche sighed in false regret. "I challenge you to a duel!"

Louise instantly paled in horror stricken shock. "_**W-W-WHAT?**_"

The surrounding crowd once again became abuzz with the chatter of it members, now consisting of both the students and several of the maids.

Kirche's smirk deepened as she reveled in the moment. However brave this girl may have thought herself to be there was no doubt in her mind that the threat of actually having to duel a noble, a Zerbst no less, would undoubtedly make the red haired familiar girl more repentant for her actions.

What happened next however wiped Kirche's superior smirk right off her face. "I accept!" Starfire proclaimed.

There was a unified gasp among all present followed by the longest moment stunned silence which fell over the courtyard as all eyes stared at Louise's familiar in wide eyed shock, none more so than that of Louise and Kirche. "F-fine," Kirche at last spoke, maintaining her cool composure whilestill partially stunned that the girl had actually accepted her challenge. "If you merely wish to make a fool of yourself then who am I to stop you? Meet me at Vestry square, if you still dare to fight someone of noble birth that is."

While Kirche, followed by her familiar Flame, turned to leave, Starfire glared after the fellow redhead with steeled resolve as she then and there vowed that the Germanian girl would pay for what she had called Louise.

As the crowd began to break away from the scene and hurry to Vestry square, Louise glared at her familiar, seething with rage. "_**Just WHAT do you thinking you're doing!**_" she furiously demanded. "_**Go and apologize to Kirche now and maybe she'll forgive you!"**_

"I will not give her the apology Louise!" Starfire adamantly replied as the angry emerald glow softly faded from her eyes. "She was the one who is at fault, and I refuse to simply allow let that… that… _**that ZORRGNARG GRIMPLORK**_ or anyone say such things to you!"

Louise's eye widened as she at last realized why Starfire had slapped Kirche, her. Although she didn't really understand what it had been for, for the first time she could remember someone had actually stuck up for her. However, as touched as she was Louise was not about to let her familiar get hurt over something so stupid. "Why are you being so stubborn!" she demanded. "Just apologize to Zerbst now before you get hurt!"

Starfire placed her hand gently on Louise's shoulder as she then gazed softly into the pink haired girl's eyes. "Louise I will not allow that to happen," she promised, assuring the girl.

With that being said Starfire then turned to follow after the departing crowd, guessing they were likely heading for this square of Vestry.

"Starfire please don't go," Louise pleaded as she tailed after her defiant familiar. Fearing the worst in spite of Starfire's promise. "Please. Why do you have to do this?"

Starfire stopped dead in her tracks as titled her gaze towards the ground trying to suppress her anger that Louise would just allow herself to be treated in such a way by her peers. "Louise in your language what is the meaning of 'zero'?" she quietly asked, her voice eerily calm yet somehow sad.

Louise could tell from Starfire's tone that her question hadn't really been meant to be one. Nevertheless Louise wasn't about to put up with any disobedience from her familiar. "It doesn't matter what it means!" she exclaimed. "Now please, just go say you're sorry before you do something stupid and get hurt. You're _my_ familiar and that means you have to do what I say, so just apologize!"

Starfire merely stood her ground, seemingly paying no heed of Louise or her commands. "_**What is the meaning!**_" Starfire repeated, this time in a tone that surprised the pink haired girl.

"I-i-it just means 'nothing' Starfire," Louise's found herself timidly stammering in reply, stunned by her familiar's tone with her.

"That is why," Starfire replied with a sad soft tone.

With those last words she then again continued on her way towards the field, leaving Louise standing and staring at the red haired familiar in silent confusion.

Yes, Starfire _was_ Louise's familiar, and for the young Tamaranean girl that didn't mean Louise would always get what she wanted. For Starfire, being her familiar meant something far different than it did for her master. She was the familiar of Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. She was Louise's familiar and to her that meant Louise was hers as well, and as long as that was the case she was going to give her Louise what she needed, whether the pink haired girl liked it or not.

**Author's notes:**

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope it didn't disappoint. It took me a little longer to write this due to the fact I was trying to capture everyone's personality right and was trying to begin to change the story (albeit slightly at first). For those of you who wanted to see some sparks fly between Louise and Starfire (of clashing anger and of course passion) rest assured that's coming, it'll just take a little while.

Some of you might have gripes about how Starfire might come off as a bit of a pushover when she does what Louise tells her without putting up a fuss like Saito. Just try and think about it in these terms, Starfire comes from a completely different culture than our own and as such is naturally unaware of many of the cultural customs that we would consider basic day to day routine and her personality is much more patient and understanding than that of Saito whose personality did nothing but clash with Louise's.

As for Louise well she is by far less patient and short fused than Starfire, but because Starfire personality doesn't clash with Louise's like Saito's did she would naturally not be as hard to deal with. To me Louise is a girl who is the outsider constantly trying to just fit in and be accepted by her peers and as such seemed constantly under the weight of peer pressure and depression about herself which it clashes with the pride she feels as a noble from a very respectable family and the fact it's status of being such is something she doesn't quite live up to in others' eyes. All this combined with the fact she didn't have any friends to speak of at the start of the show makes her character I find very relatable to, especially when I look back to my own school years.

Also in regards to Kirche's 'purity'; while in the show it is implied that she gets around, unless it's actually stated that's she's had actually sex I'd prefer to think otherwise of her. Her character is among the more pleasant of the students, and she has always been funny at that. Why the show's creators didn't continue with her pursuit of Saito in attempts to make things more serious between them is beyond me. I mean her and Louise's families have been hating each other for generations, on that principal alone would Kirche really just give up allowing Louise to win Saito? I think not.

Anyway, to me Kirche has seemed to be more of that of a shameless flirt who likes to tease in more ways than one, and while apparently knowledgeable of 'adult matters' considering her aforementioned flirtatious and teasing nature combined with her briefly mentioned desire to only 'burn in the fires of love' in the anime made me wonder if perhaps she was just stringing the boys along to no further than second base until she found someone who would truly set her heart aflame. Yes, I know that's probably how she doesn't come off as to many of you but I'm a hopelessly hopeless romantic so I guess I kind of just see Kirche in a similar light.


End file.
